


gave you up about 21 times

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a Noah Cyrus song, Love Confessions, M/M, Make Me (Cry), Relationship Issues, Somewhat, Song fic, commitment issues, inappropriate language, kind of, lots of them - Freeform, unsuspecting marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Draco and Harry go through some issues. They get resolved with some angst and fluff thrown in. My tags are lazy/might update them later.





	gave you up about 21 times

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/prompted by Noah Cyrus’ song: Make Me (Cry). Including lyrics but my own plot line. 
> 
> Rated ‘Mature’ for language and implied sexual content.
> 
> LISTEN TO THE SONG FIRST, you’ll understand the fic better.

“Back for a 22nd, I see.” He says as he opens the door. 

I’m standing here, soaking wet from the thunderstorm, drunk out of my mind and so smoked up, I left a trail of fog behind me when I walked. 

I’m standing here, staring at the love of my life, my heart breaking for the millionth time. He takes my breath away, and it’s not because my lung capacity has diminished immensely after the two packs I had today. 

He is dressed in nothing but pyjama bottoms, red and gold as always, shirtless, with a sneer almost as perfect as mine. It’s ironic, really. 

“I- no. Yes.” I stumble, totally aware but totally uncontrolling of my words or actions because of the way he looks at me.

The sneer doesn’t throw me off, because he still has that look in his eyes. Both of them. The look he had at Hogwarts, the look he had on our first date, the look he had when he fucked me hard, the look he had when I left him for the trillionth time. The look he’s always had when he looks at me. 

I know, because he said I have the same look. 

Tears have come and gone all day, since I decided I’d pay him another visit. It’s been a few weeks since the last one. A few weeks since I said those too common words that rip both our hearts to pieces. 

“I’m not interested. Go fuck some other Auror, whore.” He spits.

The words sting, but not as much as my arse will when we’re done tonight. It’s a bit of a routine of ours. 

“Yet, you haven’t closed the door on me.” I say impassively. 

It takes him a moment. 

“Because you haven’t come in yet.” 

There it is. I follow him in and close the door behind myself. 

He sits on the couch and I sit in an armchair. We sit in silence for a few minutes. 

“Took you longer this time.” He says somewhat hesitantly. 

“You did threaten me last time.” I say honestly. 

“I didn’t expect you to take it seriously.”

“Neither did I.” I reply quietly. 

I regard his fireplace for a moment. A picture capturing us together, unsuspecting, in a rose garden has been removed once again. It was a favourite of mine. 

“If we keep doing this, my lungs are going to shrivel up and die.” I say, breaking the ever increasing silence around us. 

“Hmm.” He responds nonchalantly. 

I watch him for a moment: eyes downcast, fingers fiddling, shoulders pressed hard on the back of the couch. He radiates with the very force of an Auror. 

I stand and make my way over to him. He pulls his face a little out of my grip at first, then settles and lets me guide him up to kiss me. It’s only a minute of battling tongues and biting lips before he pulls me onto his lap and around his waist. 

He starts undressing me with the same touches and same movements as always. He eventually picks us up and Apparates us both to his room. 

He undresses in front of me, teasing me. He leans over me and kisses me hard. 

We fuck, like always. His cock, my arse. My screams, his cum. 

We didn’t only fuck every time we were together. We went on dates, met up with friends, stayed in and cuddled. We broke up a lot, yeah, but we always came back to each other, more often than not me to him. 

We say words like “I love you” and “you’re the one”, and while we both mean it, we don’t stick to our promises. 

With his cock up my bum, I whisper in his ear:

“I never needed you like I do right now.” Tears spill and I feel angry with myself for reminding him.

“I never hated you like I do right now.” He responds immediately. 

“Cause all you ever do is make me cry.” We say together. 

Another thing part of our routine. I always need him, he always hates me for leaving him. We both cry over our mistakes. 

His head drops into my neck, groans emotionally, and pulls out. We’ve finished together. Something we’ve always done since the beginning. Something that’s never changed. 

I card my fingers through his hair as he breathes wetly on my skin. 

“I never hated you more than I needed you.” He whispers.

“I don’t deserve you.” I respond. 

A moment. “Is that why you always leave?”

I’ve done so many, many times. At first I tried listing reasons to him as to why we didn’t belong together. Then I left without saying anything. Then I graduated to just saying “this has been fun, but it’s not right.” It hurts less, trying to find ways to leave him, since we always come back to each other. He’s used to it now. Doesn’t hurt him any less though. 

I don’t have an immediate answer to his question, so I linger for a bit, gasping like a fish, trying to piece together words. 

“I think I always leave because...because I don’t know how to stay.”

He scoffs heartedly. “I can help you with that.”

“I don’t think so.” 

He looks at me sincerely with a small smile playing on his lips. 

He gets up, rummages in his drawer for a second and walks over with a small velvet box. 

“Try me.” He says, smirking. 

I’ve never said no to a challenge. 

-

The picture returns to our mantel, and our routine is scrapped for a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate me :)


End file.
